


How to Shave a Beard Properly

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 非常OOC，因为我觉得他俩一点都没有刮胡子的打算。
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 9





	How to Shave a Beard Properly

“DEC！我来给你刮胡子好吗！”

莱斯觉得自己进步太多了，没有尖叫两声，只尖叫了一声。

他刚冲完澡，擦头发的间隙忍不住思考这两天的训练，莫耶斯觉得正牌后卫们实在不靠谱屡次把他扔过去凑人头，又可惜他不留在中场实属浪费，于是反反复复来回来去，位置没个定数，正琢磨诺维奇和阿斯顿维拉谁身上更容易捞到保级三分的时候，浴室门被嘭一声推开，比冷空气更快冲进来的是芒特欢快的喊叫。

“我找到了这个！”像炫耀新玩具的小孩子一样，芒特把手里的直剃刀拿在莱斯眼前晃来晃去，在镜子和灯光的呼应下，金属质地的刀刃和手柄闪得人头晕眼花。

莱斯打了个哆嗦，“空调太冷。”

“怎么样？”芒特没接他的话，胡乱抹了两把镜子，擦掉水汽，露出半张毛茸茸的脸。“我们来给彼此刮胡子吧！用这种最传统的剃须刀，多好玩呀！”

“不好玩，”莱斯对自己的新造型挺满意的，虽然诺布尔说他看起来至少老了20岁，但他觉得这是老队长嫉妒他长大了，“我还打算再留一阵。”

“又不是再也不长了……”——芒特把剃刀扔在盥洗台一角（谢天谢地！），

“来吧来吧！”——双手勾住他的脖子，

“我想念娃娃脸的Dec了。”——用介于绞杀和撒娇的力度施加威胁。

“Please！”——他非常了解芒特，或者说太了解芒特，男孩任性起来是必须给他想要的东西才会善罢甘休的。

莱斯勉强点点头。

芒特很用力地亲了他一下。

“你知道怎么弄吗？”

“不知道，”芒特从口袋里掏出手机，一边打字一边摇头，“但可以学嘛！看，YouTube这么多教学视频。”

莱斯已经开始后悔了。

但芒特很快乐。他煞有介事地搬了一把扶手椅放在镜子前面，“先生，您请坐。”

第一步是热毛巾敷脸。

“不要乱动！”理发师很严厉地教训顾客，“你看这里说了，毛巾越热越好。”

“我的胡子很软的，”莱斯小声反驳，“像我的头发一样……再者说，我什么都看不见。”

然后是剃须膏。

芒特翻了翻，剃须膏的隔壁放着润滑剂。

“有备无患，以防万一，谁知道哪天心血来潮……。”

“我们确实没在浴室做过，唔，怎么会这样呢？”

“现在就可以补上。”

芒特冷漠地摇了摇头，“别打岔，刮胡子正经事要紧。”

第三步就可以正式动工了。

三根手指放在后边，小拇指在下面，大拇指在这边……芒特皱着眉，用左手试了一下，又用右手试了一下。

莱斯看得胆战心惊。在他发表任何意见之前，理发师胸有成竹地，“来吧！”

两根手指按在颧骨的位置，随后是由上而下的摩擦感，不怎么流畅，一小下，再一小下，不成型地拼接起来。然后鼻尖被轻轻提起，紧接着是嘴唇上方剐蹭几下。

这感觉挺神奇的，像爷爷奶奶那辈人的浪漫，慢慢悠悠，不疾不徐。他们两个在最闹腾的年纪认识，从事最闹腾的运动，周围都是一个比一个闹腾的人。他才二十岁出头，居然有一瞬间体会到“过日子”的滋味。

和他过日子的那个人不合时宜地打断了他的思考，“你为什么还闭着眼睛？泡沫不会飞进去的。”

刀片正在脖颈上下游走，莱斯心想我实在不忍心看见你过失谋杀男朋友的样子，话到嘴边变成了“你凑这么近，我会忍不住想接吻。”

其实芒特的手法也没那么糟糕。

不是说不糟糕，但，没那么糟糕。

半张脸竣工的时候，芒特跃跃欲试地问，“我可以拍一张发ins吗？”

“不可以。”

“嗯……”

莱斯猛地睁开眼睛，“真的不可以！”

男朋友很乖巧地眨眨眼，还弯下腰亲亲他的额头。

裤子口袋里，手机屏幕还沾着泡沫，切尔西青训群早就笑翻了天。

洗完脸的莱斯抬起头，镜子里的芒特紧握刀柄，表情严肃。

“这不是很好吗，你可以把……剃须刀放下了。”其实他想说凶器来着。

“但这里还有一点点胡茬。”

“没事，过两天就到处都是胡茬了。”

“不行不行……”

“从头来一遍也太复杂了！”

“我可以直接上手的！”

莱斯直视着芒特的眼睛，“宝贝，你知道这种直剃刀又叫cut-throat razors吧！”

“我知道……”芒特一把把他按在凳子上，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着教学视频讲的三十度角，绷紧皮肤之类的关键词，挥舞着凶器开始非常不靠谱的第二轮攻击。

不到半分钟，受害者先听见凶手“嘶——”地一声，然后才感到自己的脸上一阵细微而尖锐的疼痛，他本能地抬起手，想摸一下伤口，但有人迅速地抓住了他的手腕。

取而代之地，芒特弯下腰，凑近，伸出舌头。

莱斯盯着镜子，看见粉红的舌尖轻巧地扫过自己的脸颊，一下，两下，三下，带走了几颗细细密密的血珠。有个声音在他的脑子里大叫：我宁愿明天顶着半边胡子去训练场被队友们笑死，也要立刻让这条舌头舔点别的东西。

但他还没来得及把思想付诸实践，尽心尽责的造型师已经抬起他的下巴继续修补工作了。

在消耗掉电动剃须刀所需时间的十几甚至几十倍之后，芒特用力地揉了揉莱斯的脸，“我觉得完工了！”

莱斯活动了几下僵硬的脖颈，对着镜子好一阵端详，除了不大明显的两处划痕，“是挺不错的。”

“那当然，”芒特很得意地从身后抱住莱斯，他更矮一点，需要踮起脚才能完整地露出脸，“也不看看是谁的手艺。比我计划地快多了，我们可以打两轮游戏再睡觉。”

“等一下，”莱斯突然警觉，“不是说给对方刮胡子吗？”

“并没有哦，”芒特灵巧地后跳两步，得意洋洋地摸了摸自己的下巴，“毛都没长全的小男孩就是好骗。”话音刚落，拔腿就跑。

他们追逐了好一会，用尽了选位、变速、过人的技巧，最后芒特被莱斯扑倒在沙发上，剃刀被高高地举过头顶。

“你只能挑一个，剃须刀，或者，安全套。”

他气喘吁吁，胸膛上下起伏，很小声很小声地凑在莱斯耳边讲。

莱斯没得可选。

END


End file.
